Immune to love
by Lashes gem stone
Summary: a mysterious wizard is visiting towns and sending them to destruction using their magic spears to influence their victim's emotions. Team Natsu along with Levy and Gajeel go on a mission after this wizard, however during the encounter all of the wizards get struck by the spears yet Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel are not affected.
1. Chapter 1

This is focused on the shipping between GajeelxLevy and NaLu. I might finish this I might not depends how I feel or if I get inspiration. Don't own FT and I don't really like the name but got nothing else, so yeah enjoy.

In the guild Fairy Tail, all seems normal, like every other day. However on this day a battle broke out between the two dragon slayers of the guild. This however was not staged for the sake of anger or pride, the victor of the duel gains a prize.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial mage of Fairy Tail, had just entered the guild hall when a wooden table, that was slightly lit, was flying at a fast pace towards her. Thanks to her reflexes, Lucy had leapt out of the way of the flying table but had her whole body crash roughly across the floor. "Ouch." Lucy sharply looked up at those responsible.

It was like a cyclone of fire and iron. You could feel the impact the two fists would create when they collided. Natsu, the fire dragon slayer and Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer, were in an intense fight with each other.

Lucy got to her feet and sprinted to the bar where Mira-Jane and her best friend Levy were taking slight cover. As she made her way there she examined the guild hall. Cana was crouching next to a board, taking in bets for the fight. Other members were either cheering or hiding as they watched the fight. Finally Lucy had made it to the bar. She hopped over the bench and crouched next to the script mage.

"What is going on?"

"Gajeel and Natsu are fighting over a job request." Levy answered behind the bar next to Mira-Jane.

"A job?"

"uh huh, this job." Mira said happily holding a piece of paper so Lucy could see. Lucy grabbed hold of the request and read it.

"Wanted, The wizard of spears, A mysterious wizard that puts towns into chaos without showing their identity, Reward 200,000 jewels!. Wow thats a big reward."

"It is, but thats not what those two are fighting over."

"Huh?"

"The wizard is said to be super strong." Levy explained "And these two both want to prove their strength against them."

"Sadly they both also grabbed the poster at the same time. So now they're fighting over who gets the request."

"Why don't they both just go?" Lucy pointed out.

"Guess they wanted to try doing it solo." Levy replied. Lucy couldn't help but feel a slight stab of sadness over that theory. Natsu and her always go on missions together, apart from when S-class trials came about.

"Why the long face Lucy." Mira smirked.

"What? I'm not-."

"Did you think Natsu was going to go on a solo mission." She teased. Lucy's cheeks started feeling warm, she knew that tone far to well in her voice. Levy giggled at the reaction Lucy had.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, I doubt Natsu would ever go on a mission like this without you." Suddenly a thud interrupted the conversation as the three girls brought their attention back to the fight.

"That request is mine!"

"Like hell its yours Salamander!"

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu threw a flaming fist at Gajeel, but Gajeel dodged and responded with his iron fist, sending Natsu flying into the solid hard wall. Quickly Natsu recovered and retaliated with a combo of fire lit fists and burning kicks. After taking a few hits Gajeel flew his fists and hit the Salamander in the face, in return Natsu returned the favour. The impact sent the two in opposite directions, breaking more furniture within the guild before returning back to the fight.

"Those two are gonna destroy the guild hall."

"I must agree with you there, this fight has certainly got a bit out of hand."

"So what do we do?" Levy asked, though the answer was unknown to all three mages. Suddenly the guild hall doors slammed open and a dark, deadly aura seeped in like a poisonous gas.


	2. Chapter 2

This is focused on the shipping between GajeelxLevy and NaLu. I might finish this I might not depends how I feel or if I get inspiration. Don't own FT and I don't really like the name but got nothing else, so yeah enjoy.

In marched a ferocious being, covered in armer and with long scarlet hair. This terrifying monster of a person was none other than Erza Scarlet, a very angry mage who had just got news of the destruction being held in the guild.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Ezra said in a dark voice. The room was now silent, the fight between the dragon slayers had paused in the spot. All the onlookers that were cheering before now hid along side other members as the terrifying Titanium stomped pass all the debree that the fight caused.

"Errrrz-za" Natsu squeaked out as she approached. Erza grabbed hold of their pink and black hair "STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" with that, Erza smashed their two faces into one another, just like she always does when Natsu is fighting with Gray.

"What on earth were you thinking holding a fight like that in doors, you practically destroyed the inside of the guild hall, what have you got to say for yourself."

"Sorry Erza." they groaned in unison. Now over her outburst Erza walked over to Mira and ordered a some strawberry cake to calm herself down.

"Welcome back Erza." Mira casually greeted as she handed the mage her slice of cake.

"By chance, do you know why those two were fighting each other like that, its quite unusual for a one on one fight to occur without the entire guild hall getting involved?"

"Well they weren't exactly uninvolved." Mira eyed Cana who was counting the money with some of the other guild mates.

Erza spotted the request and examined it.

"Was this what they were fighting over?"

"Yeah, they wanted to fight the mysterious wizard it mentioned."

"Hmmm well then." Erza calmly handed Mira the request. "We all will take it."

"Whaaaaat?!" In a flash Gajeel and Natsu had bolted up and started complaining to Erza while she finished eating her cake.

"Umm Erza what do you mean, We all will take it?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I mean, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, you and myself will go on the request."

"Why do I have to go?" Gray yelled across the guild from where he sat.

"Why does he have to go?" Natsu shouted afterwards.

"What about me?" A sad little blue cat whined.

"Ugg, this is stupid, I grabbed the request first." mumbled Gajeel which Natsu instantly argued in reply. This quickly stopped when Erza gave her famous warning glare.

"Uhh hey Lu-chan, could I come with you on this mission, I'm kinda low on cash I would love to go on a mission with you."

"How about it Erza?" Lucy asked in hope of approval.

"Sure, the more the merrier."

"So then, the six of you will be going. Including Happy"

"Aye!" Happy replied with follow up 'aye sir's from fairly happy mages and from a few grumpy men.


	3. Chapter 3

This is focused on the shipping between GajeelxLevy and NaLu. I might finish this I might not depends how I feel or if I get inspiration. Don't own FT and I don't really like the name but got nothing else, so yeah enjoy.

The crew set off for a train to the village that the request had come from. Naturally, Natsu tried to resist getting on the train, but with Erza, it was a defeat from the beginning.

Natsu slumped in his seat, feeling his bile being on the verge of spilling out of his mouth. Next to him was Lucy who held a novel as entertainment for the journey. Erza and Gray sat opposite the pair. Levy, Gajeel, Happy and Panther-lily, who automatically came on the journey due to being Gajeel's cat, were sitting on the other side of Lucy and Natsu's red seats. Levy also had a book at hand while Happy's teeth nibbled on a fish and Lily took a nap.

While reading the little bookworm heard small groans and mumbles beside her. Levy turned her brown eyes to the dragon slayer who looked very stiff. On closer inspection, Levy noticed the complexion of her companion was very pale. Gently she tapped Gajeel who only responded with a groan meaning 'What?'

"This looks familiar." Levy pondered, figuring out where exactly she had seen this.

"Gajeel, are you getting motion sickness too?" Gajeel tried to, but failed to voice his words of denial to the accusation. Levy took this as a yes.

She slightly got out of her seat to try and communicate with Lucy.

"Hey Lu-chan." The girl referred as 'Lu-chan' lifted her head from her book.

"What's up Levy?"

"What do you do when Natsu gets motion sickness?" The blonde gave a puzzled look before she could her the Iron Dragon slayer making noises of tortured. Lucy understood.

"Uhh well…." They both eyed the pink haired boy, suffering in his seat. "There isn't much you can do." Lucy nervously laughed. Levy looked back at Gajeel. She felt so much pity for the man who usually always looks so strong. Erza decided to intervene.

"Is there a problem, Levy?"

"Gajeel is feeling, motion sickness."

"I see." Erza rose up from her seat and decided to offer her assistance.

She walked to the other side where Gajeel was. She got to eye level and said, "Just relax."

"Erza, what are you-" Levy was cut off as Erza punched Gajeel in the stomach causing him to be unconscious. Both Levy and Lucy had a shock reaction to the violent action Erza would call 'helping.'

"Why did you do that Erza?"

"It makes him more relaxed this way. Now should I do the same for Natsu?" Natsu groaned a protest against this. With that Erza returned to her seat.

Levy worriedly checked Gajeel.

"He seems alright." She mumbled to herself. Suddenly the train ran over a small bump causing Gajeel to shift. His body started to lean towards Levy's seat as if he would end up resting on her shoulder. Levy couldn't help but think up the scenarios she read in her novels that were similar to this moment. Her imagination was in over drive.

However Gajeel's body had manage to stop falling in the direction of the flustered girl and stayed fairly rested on his own seat. His face laid facing towards his neighbour. Though he was not making contact with Levy, the script mage could still feel his shallow, gruff breath brushing at her blue locks. Not being able to stand the feel of his warm breathing, Levy distracted herself with the book or at least tried hiding her pink cheeks from a certain blue cat with a catchphrase.


	4. Chapter 4

This is focused on the shipping between GajeelxLevy and NaLu. I might finish this I might not depends how I feel or if I get inspiration. Don't own FT and I don't really like the name but got nothing else, so yeah enjoy.

Finally the train had arrived. Almost as quickly as he had weakened, Natsu exploded with energy and was off the train faster than a lightning bolt. Gajeel was also eager to get up, since noticing his position.

"Are you feeling better Gajeel?" the small Levy asked innocently. Gajeel bashfully replied with a typical gruff, mumbling a 'yeah'.

Once all the wizards had exited the train they took in the state of the village.

It was an average looking village, there wasn't much town decor like flowers or statues occupying the space. There were mainly wooden built houses small doors and windows, nothing too fancy. There was barely any grass growing on the path the troupe walked on. It was quiet in this little village.

"Where is everyone?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe their sleeping." Happy answered, scanning the village from a higher point of view along with Panther Lily.

"I really doubt that Happy."

"Is that where the client is?" Levy pointed towards a particular bigger wooden house at the end of the road.

"Looks like it." Erza confirmed as the team approached the building.

"The client is said to be the mayor of this village, so be on your best behaviour, i'm talking to you two, Natsu and Gray."

"Aye!" they both quickly said, stopping immediately on their brewing fight. Being satisfied Erza lead them all into the building, only to not be able to find the mayor in the room.

Inside was darkness, not even the smallest slither was seen. So naturally being unable to see, Erza flicked on the light.

"Ahhhhh!" A small scream was heard and quickly Erza flicked them off.

"Pardon me but are you the mayor?" The red head cautiously asked. In reply was small whimpers from inside the room.

"Uhh Erza, is this the right place?" Gray whispered to Erza. Erza didn't answer the question but instead asked for the identity of the stranger.

"Wh-wh-WHO ARE YOU!" The voice suddenly shouted. Even though confused Erza kept her composer and introduced themselves as the members of Fairy Tail that have decided to take up their request.

"Request? That request, uhhh ummm" The voice trailed off back to a whimper. Gajeel finally snapped and smashed the light switch on and marched over to

where his dragon ears had pinpointed the person's voice. Under the table he found a cowering man curled up and trembling from the sight of the scary pierced man. Gajeel grabbed the collar of the protesting person under the table and easily lifted the squirming wimp out with one arm.

"Gajeel!, you can't just do that." Levy scolded.

"Well he was getting on my last nerves."

"Umm would you be the mayor by any chance?" Lucy asked dumbfounded at the coward in front of her.

The man wore a brown coat, clearly covered in dirt patches, his shirt was wrinkled, his chestnut hair not only was scruffy but needed a trim and his pants were ripped at the knees. In overall, this guy needed a bath.

With all the eyes locked on him, the man froze as if he was trying to play dead.

"Well are you?" Gray asked. Simply the man nodded, but very slightly. All being unsure, apart from Gajeel, the gang started whispering among each other.

"Is this really the mayor?"

"Yeah, I mean he seems more of a train wreak to me."

"How can he be capable of running a village if he can barely stand the light."

"Perhaps it is stress."

"He should eat more fish then, it makes me feel relaxed."

"What if its an imposter."

"Nah, his scent is all around this room, it smells weird."

"No duh he probably hasn't had a bath in days."

"Make that years."

"No matter, if he is the mayor then we must show respect towards him, we are representing Fairy Tail after all."

"Oy, I don't plan on holding this wuss forever."

The big iron dragon slayer leaned into the man dangling from his collar and asked.

"Are you really the mayor?" The same reply was given. "Your joking right, you can't even speak and your in charge."

"Thi-is is t-th-the affect of t-th-the curse." Now they were getting somewhere.

Gajeel had placed the man down in his chair behind the desk he had been hiding under, which he immediately placed himself in a crouch position, hugging his legs to himself. They all gathered round him, waiting for his explanation to begin.

"This village used to be like any other, nothing special until an outsider visited."


	5. Chapter 5

This is focused on the shipping between GajeelxLevy and NaLu. I might finish this I might not depends how I feel or if I get inspiration. Don't own FT and I don't really like the name but got nothing else, so yeah enjoy.

FLASHBACK

All was well in the village, just plain people living out their ordinary lives under the shine of the sun. beautiful flowers bloomed along with light green grass sprouting from the earth. Many peoples windows were opened to let the air in and to wave down to their companions below. Then a figure walked into the town.

They wore a long hood of plain brown that reached down to their knees and hid their face. They also wore a belt that contained many substances obviously containing magic.

This figure strolled through the town, turning their head slightly from side to side, observing the village's atmosphere. Suddenly they were stopped by a very well dressed man.

"Greetings stranger, I am the mayor of this village."

"Is that so." a smooth voice commented.

"Yes, and what your name be?"

"My name would be, Sakura." the person lied. This went unnoticed by the mayor as he spied the mysterious belt around their waist. The stranger took note of this and calmly created a new fib. "I am a traveler, I collected herbs to create potions, I happened to be just passing by could you perhaps have a place for me to rest for the night?"

"Of course, allow me to show you." with that the mayor led the newcomer to a spare room in a small hut used for those who visited. The stranger gave their thanks and requested that no one is to enter their room. With that they disappeared into their chambers for the rest of the day and through the night.

The very next day, clouds swarmed the sky, instead of a calm afternoon, loud screams wee heard through out the town.

The mayor hurried out as soon as the sound of terror had reached his ears. He found many people cowering in a ball, several he tried to help but was rejected as they screamed louder and swatted away his hands. Looking for the one responsible, he meet the eyes of the main cause of the disaster taking place.

"You?" the mayor said in horror.

The hooded stranger stood on top of one of the buildings, their cape blowing in the wind. They held a bottle filled with yellow liquid in between their fingers while waving the other hand above the open container. With a pulling motion, the hand gracefully levitated a slither of the potion which transformed into a sharp spear. With that the attacker swiped their hand towards their target. An innocent lady got shot through and started to glow a faint yellow aura. Immediately the mayor rushed over thinking the woman had been stabbed. But as he approached he could not find a physical wound.

"Are you alright?"

"GET AWAY!" The woman screamed, scrambling away from him.

"What the-?" His attention was dragged towards the wizard at fault. They stood laughing in glory before approaching the mayor with a spear in hand.

"Do you feel fear yet?" The wizard said, their dark eyes piercing down at the helpless man.

The mayor instantly tried to run but was shot down, getting pinned by his shirt with the spear.

The wizard walked closer, plucked up the spear out from the ground and aimed saying,

"You will soon." with that the spear was struck down.

END OF FLASHBACK


	6. Chapter 6

This is focused on the shipping between GajeelxLevy and NaLu. I might finish this I might not depends how I feel or if I get inspiration. Don't own FT and I don't really like the name but got nothing else, so yeah enjoy.

"So that's what happened here." Happy said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then a terrifying thought entered Lucy's head.

"Wait, does that mean that this wizard could have affected other places besides here?"

"I don't even want to think about it." shivered the mayor.

"If that is the case then this issue is a much bigger than a simple team can handle."

"What! are you kidding Erza we've got this I can take down this creep easy!"

"Like you stand a chance against him Salamander."

"Grrrrrr!"

"Well maybe we should check other towns in case, there might be clues there."

"Good idea Levy."

"There is an issue with that though, we don't know any other towns that are affected other than this one." Gray added.

"We'll send a message to the master, in the mean time lets investigate this town for any more extra information." With that Erza assigned every one to a job and the team set out.

"Hey, is anyone here!?" Lucy shouted through the town while Natsu used his nose and ears to find other living life forms. After sending the master the message the team got information from the guild of other towns that were affected or had possibly seen the stranger. Erza decided to stay in the town they arrived in hope of finding some clues on the incident. Levy, Gajeel and Panther Lily also were doing the same in a town that had claimed to have a stranger arrive a few days before. Gray was sent to one of the affected towns further away while Lucy, Natsu and Happy went to an affected town more closer to their original destination.

It was wet, soaked with water but as far as they knew it hadn't rained recently. The trio walked through puddles that went up to their ankles and had a few close calls of slipping over.

"Maybe we should knock on doors, considering what the last town was like." Lucy suggested

"What if they're too scared to answer it?" Natsu punched his fists together in determination.

"Then we bust down the door." He proclaimed.

"That would make them even more terrified than before!" Lucy replied before walking up to a random door. "Why don't we just knock and CALMLY let ourselves in if they don't reply." She said as she tapped the door.

"Seems no different than what I said." Natsu mumbled.

"Aye."

no reply so Lucy tried again. Still nothing so quietly she turned the handle and peeped inside.

"Sorry for intruding!" she announced. Unlike in the last town, this home was very clean save for the small amount of dust a mysterious amount of water and dampness littered inside. Nothing seemed out of place other than the fact that the owner was not present.

"Should we try another house?" Happy asked, doing a small scan of the area with his eyes.

"Maybe, do you smell anything Natsu?" Natsu gave a shake of his head but his face remained puzzled.

"I can't smell anything past the salt in here."

"Salt?" Lucy looked around confused, "Where's do you smell that?" Natsu walked over to one of the more highly damped patches in the room and pointed to it. Lucy followed suit and tried smelling it herself. She rubbed her index finger in it a gave it a small taste.

"This is salt water, is all of this salt water?" Natsu went around and did a small sniff on other patches before nodding, "Where did all this salt water come from?" Lucy pondered.

"Happy can you fly around and look for maybe a place that has salt water."

"Aye!" Happy saluted as his wings took flight.

"Natsu you and I will try another house to make sure it's the same and also in case we ran across other people." With that they both proceeded out the door.

As they went to check another door, Lucy didn't watch where she was stepping and stepped in a deep puddle of salty water which made her unbalanced and causing her to fall in, soaking her clothes. As she groaned and gagged in distaste Natsu clutched his sides as he laughed at the girl's misfortune.

"Ewww now I'm gonna be wet and smell like salt for the rest of the day." the mage moaned. Natsu ceased his laughing and looked at Lucy's upset expression. Suddenly from behind, Natsu wrapped his arms tightly around Lucy's neck, purposely pushing their bodies close together, enveloping them in his increased body heat.

"N-Natsu, what are you doing, let me go?!" Lucy squealed as she squirmed against his strength. Natsu replied smiling,

"You said you would be wet all day, so I'm drying you off."

"But this is WAY too close."

"What do you mean, we've been close like this before?"

"That was different!" Lucy argued.

Lucy was started to lose her energy to resist. His warm embrace was reminding her too much of her comfy bed and it did not help that their bodies being in close contact and his breath gliding warmly over her skin was making her light headed on top of being drowsy. Natsu too notice the lack of action, usually Lucy would be out of his arms by now, never could he recall her being so relaxed in his arms. Now Natsu was starting to notice how truly close they were, how light her breath sound, how sweet her hair smelt and how nervous and uncomfortable he was, yet he didn't want to let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

This is focused on the shipping between GajeelxLevy and NaLu. I might finish this I might not depends how I feel or if I get inspiration. Don't own FT and I don't really like the name but got nothing else, so yeah enjoy.

"LUCY! NATSU!"

Just as sudden as before, Natsu detached himself from Lucy, the cold air now filling the fresh gap between them. Lucy in a flash, thumped on the door with her fist and nervously shouted,

"Is anyone in there!"

"Hey Lucy, Natsu there you are!" Happy called.

"Yo Happy, did you find anything?" Natsu asked with a very awkward smile. Happy shook his head.

"No, this place didn't even have a river anywhere."

"Then where the heck could this water be from?"

Lucy opened the door and entered the second house.

"Why are all these houses empty?" She mumbled looking around. Suddenly Natsu's body went rigid before he took off, racing up the stairs as if he was a beast on a hunt.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed before following suit along with Happy. The stairs led them to a single bedroom, there a weak figure lay slumped on the ground, their arm loosely grasping the bed as if trying they were trying to get in. Natsu hastily moved the person so that they were resting on the side of the bed so he could get a good look at their face. It appeared to be female, their hair all stringy due to lack of washing, their lips all dried and cracked from dehydration and their cheeks were stained from dried up tears.

Natsu gently tried shaking this person awake while Lucy joined his side, holding her wrist checking for a pulse.

"Hey wake up, wake up!" Natsu called as he nudged her shoulder. Slowly her eyes opened but barely, the whites of her eyes puffy and red. Her mouth opened slightly but no words were said.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked her voice coated in fear and worry. The woman tried to speak, her voice was hoarse, her face showed agony as she spoke her words.

"Can't-stop-cry-ing." She croaked.

The atmosphere suddenly dropped, a chill was running up all their spines and not a single word was spoken.

"Im-impossible, all that water, were tears." That thought ran through Lucy's mind as the information sunk in. Suddenly the woman's body was going limp and that is when Natsu kicked into action.

"Happy, Lucy we need to find water!" Immediately they responded and speed back down the stairs. Lucy went straight to the sink, turning the valves letting the water gush out.

"Here Lucy." Happy flew over with a glass cup and handed it to her.

"Thanks Happy, could you also go find a small container, we don't know how much water she'll need."

"Aye."

after gathering as much water as they could they quickly returned to the bedside of the crying woman. Immediately they took action, slowly feeding her the glass of water and moisturising her skin with a cloth.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Lucy gently asked hoping for a response. Though the woman was no longer as dehydrated as before, her body couldn't help but gasp for air as she continually shed thin tears. So Lucy decided to try another tactic.

"Was it a wizard that did this?" The woman nodded. Lucy asked another question, "Were you shot with a spear?" Again same response. The woman then manage to croak out a single word.

"Bl-blue."

"Blue?" Lucy was puzzled by the strange response till suddenly it clicked. "Was the spear the colour blue?" The woman nodded, confirming Lucy's theory.

"What are you thinking Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Just an idea, for now lets focus on her." They all agreed.


End file.
